Fate of the Gods
by HinaRose
Summary: When the Lord of the Underworld discovers that the one thing standing between him either ruling over all or continuing his meager existence in the Underworld is a mere mortal girl he'll stop at nothing to bring her over to his side, or else. A bizarre twist between Greek mythology and Naruto. A/U, OOCness, and HinaxSasu or HinaxNaru (depends on how the story goes)
1. Chapter 1: Ask and You Shall Receive

**Hey hey people's! I'm back (finally). Here's a new story for everyone that I'm hoping I'll be able to finish. I started it for my Humanities class and couldn't stop writing it. It was an attempt at a Greek myth that, after class ended, somehow got paired with Naruto. Don't know how or why, it just did. :P Well without further a do - I own nothing except the plot - ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chap. 1: Ask and You Shall Receive

It was dark, the only light coming from the torches that were lit up ahead. That was how he liked it. That way he didn't have to constantly look at the misery and decay that surrounded him.

"Where are you going m'Lord?" asked one of the servants.

"Out….," was his answer.

His chariot and horses had already been made ready for his departure. As he climbed into the pitch black chariot with gold spokes on the wheels, he told the servant to watch over his wife. He wasn't fully without compassion and knew she was capable of worrying when she didn't need to. The general of his army, his eldest son, opened the gates and his horses reared back in anticipation. Their skeletal black leathery wings stretched wide ready for the journey. He reigned in the six monstrous beasts, that were as black as the deepest parts of Tartarus with blood-red eyes and mans as wild as a storm on the sea.

He looked to his oldest son and told him to watch his brother, "You know as well as I what the boy is capable of if left on his own." A simple, "Yes father" was heard followed by a sharp crack of a whip and with that Fugaku was gone.

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet. That was a good thing in his opinion. Oh how he detested the sun. Maybe it was because of all the time he had spent living in the Underworld. Or maybe it was because the sun reminded him too much of "that man."

The aura around Fugaku changed as he thought of "him." What little peace and calm he may have possessed was gone. A more sinister, murderous, blood-lust filled aura began to manifest in its place. The hatred Fugaku held towards Minato was no secret among the gods. What did go unknown to the others was what Fugaku was willing to do in order to get back at him.

An hour later, Fugaku reached his destination, Apollo's temple. He dismounted his chariot and left the horses to do as they pleased. Fugaku looked around, and then proceeded inside. A twinge of jealousy slithered its way inside of him as he walked through Apollo's temple. If it hadn't been for Minato and his lying ways then he too could have had a beautiful temple built-in his honor. Hatred bubbled inside of him.

"Apollo!," Fugaku called out. "I know you're still here! That cursed sun of yours has yet to rise and neither your horses nor your chariot have been prepared!"

"What brings you here Fugaku, Lord of the Underworld?," came a strong kind voice from the shadows. Fugaku watched as a man came from out of the shadows ahead. His curly golden hair matched that of the sun and his bright blue eyes like the very sky that the sun inhabited.

"Apollo! I command you to tell me what you see! Use your gift of foresight and tell me if I will overthrow that traitorous, Minato! I tire of life in the Underworld. Souls of the dead and forgotten have never been enough. I want what is rightfully mine! I wish to rule over _all_!" Apollo moved and took his place in the golden throne built for him by the mortals.

After sometime, and a deep sigh, Apollo spoke, "Twenty-three years ago, a child was born to Hiashi. The child's mother is mortal and Hiashi does not know of the child's existence."

"And why should I care!? Tell me of **MY** future! Not about that of some bastard child!"

"I am, you must listen… Raised a simple peasant, the child plays no significant role in the world of men. However, they do play a role in the world of gods. This child will be the determining factor in whether it is your kingdom that falls, or Minato's."

Time passed as Fugaku took in all that Apollo had said. Then finally he asked, "What is the name of the bastard child?"

Apollo stood from his throne. Slowly he approached Fugaku, "Our time here is done. I must depart. The sun will not raise itself after all." Apollo walked past Fugaku and smiled at him, as if dismissing him.

"Give me the name of the damned child!" Fugaku yelled, turning to see Apollo stop at the entrance of the temple. Without a glance back, Apollo whispered the child's name as a breeze made its way through the temple walls, carrying the name to Fugaku.

"…Hinata."

* * *

**A/N: Alright... That's the first chapter. Not sure if the rating will go up later down the road or not, we'll see. I'll try to update as often as I can so in between updates you should leave me goodies :) And I don't mean reviews. I mean actual goodies; brownies, cinnabons, stuff like that. :D Ta ta!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Child of Prophecy

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy :) BTW: Who else is really loving the twist in the manga? Was definitely not expecting that. I was all - :O hahaha I still own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Child of Prophecy

It was a beautiful day to be outside and a young woman, no older than 23, sat in the shade of an olive tree watching over a flock of sheep. The woman was quite beautiful. Her eyes were a soft lavender tint, like the petals of a fully bloomed freesia flower, accompanied by long lashes that kissed her cheeks every time she blinked. Her skin was as pale as a full moon and it contrasted dramatically with her black hair that, with a hint of purple to it, cascaded down to the middle of her back. In short, her beauty rivaled that of Aphrodite and Hera. The woman was stunning in every way, and her name was -

"Hinata! Hinata, where are you?!" a worried female voice cried out.

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly to herself. She made her way up to her feet and started walking towards the voice.

"Hinata! Oh Hinata, please answer me!" a frantic looking woman called. The woman appeared to be in her early forties. In her blackish-purple hair which had been tied into a makeshift bun and on her cheeks was flour. "Hi-"

"Mother! Please calm down. I'm fine." Hinata said coming from behind the little brick house they both called home. Hinata's mother sighed in relief and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; it's just that I love you so much. May the gods forbid if something were to ever happen to you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Hinata smiled at her mother, "No need to worry mother. I have no intentions of causing you to suffer."

* * *

As Hinata stood out front of their small quaint home sweeping, while her mother was inside cooking, an old man walked by unnoticed. He was doubled over with a hunch in his back, most likely due to too much physical labor in his youth, and he carried a walking stick to help keep him up straight. The old man looked over at the small house one last time. He saw Hinata going inside, the broom forgotten on the side of the house. _"What a pathetic looking girl,"_ the old man thought and with that he disappeared with the wind.

Over the next few days, Hinata noticed that there was always an old man watching her, no matter where she was. Whenever she was in the garden behind the house, gathering food for dinner, the old man was off in the distance, sitting under an olive tree, watching her. When Hinata went to the market for her mother, the old man was there among the throng of people steadily watching her every move. And if by chance she would find a moments peace and would laze under her favorite laurel tree, the old man would be down the dirt road intently watching her.

* * *

One hot afternoon, while sitting under her favorite tree, Hinata noticed that the old man was nowhere to be found. She found it odd (after finally getting used to seeing him everywhere) but shrugged it off, thinking that the old man must have finally lost interest in whatever it was he had found so interesting about her. Hinata got up from her spot on the grass and decided to go down to the stream not too far from her house determined to forget about the old man and to keep cool.

* * *

**Alright! How was that? Creepy old man right? That's never a good sign lol I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story so far. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside :3 Or that could be the hot chocolate... 0.o **


	3. Chapter 3: To Prove Your Worth

**Alright! Alright! Alriiiight! Here's the third chapter. I was noticing how short the first few were so I tried to make this one longer.**

**Still don't own Naruto. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled, storming the corridors of his palace in the Underworld, knocking down anyone who dared to cross his path. "Itachi!"

"Yes, father?" A calm, cool voice answered from somewhere on Fugaku's left. He turned toward the voice and was met by his eldest son. Black lifeless eyes met their equal.

"Where in Tartarus have you been?!" Fugaku yelled as he approached his son.

"I've been training, father." Itachi answered, an unnatural calm flowing through him.

To say Fugaku and his son were alike would be understatement. Out of his two sons, Itachi was definitely a carbon copy of him. Same cold dark eyes that would never reveal what was truly being felt on the inside. Ink black hair that reached to the middle of his shoulder blades when pulled back into a ponytail like it was now. An affinity for war that put Ares himself to shame. And a mind as sharp and cunning as Athena's. Yes his son was everything he was and more. If only his other one could be as gifted.

"Did you have business with me, father?" Itachi asked in a stoic voice.

"Yes. I want you to go up to the human world and watch over the girl that I told you about." Fugaku turned away from his son and started walking away, not waiting to see if Itachi would follow. "You will watch the girl from the shadows and observe her as a person."

"Father, I'm afraid that I cannot accept this task." Fugaku stopped in his tracks. Itachi mimicked his father and stopped a few steps behind him. In a dark voice, lined with malice Fugaku asked,

"Why is it that you cannot accept?"

Itachi, unperturbed by the threat of death laced in his father's words, answered calmly, "You have already tasked me with training the army for the upcoming war and I will need every second afforded to me if they are to be ready by then. I'm sure Sasuke – "

"HA! Don't be ridiculous! I thought you smarter than that, Itachi. You know your brother does not possess the proper skill sets for such a task." Fugaku started walking again.

"Father, Sasuke is capable of more than what you give him credit for. Besides, it is a simple reconnaissance mission. What could possibly go wrong?"

Fugaku stopped by an entry way that lead out to a small flower garden. Attending the garden was a small petite woman who, despite her many years of living in the Underworld, had managed to retain her smile. The very smile that had caused him to actually feel something for another, and resulted in her immediate capture. Demeter had been furious! Death and famine ravaged the land for years until finally a deal was struck. The young maiden would spend half the year with him in the Underworld and the other half back with her mother. Makoto had willingly accepted the terms, having fallen in love with him. She looked over at him, wondering who it was watching her, and smiled.

"Very well, Itachi. " Fugaku looked at his son, "Tell your brother of the task and make sure to let him know I will **not** accept failure. My kingdom rests in the hands of that pathetic girl." Fugaku left his son and joined his wife in the garden.

"As you wish, father."

* * *

**Alright well that's the end... HAHA JK! ;) Keep going...**

Two hard knocks at his door and Sasuke instantly knew it was his brother. He crossed the length of his room clad in only a grey towel and wrenched the door open as he plastered one of his families patented scowls on his face. "And what the fuck do you want, Itachi?"

Itachi simply smirked at his little brothers attempt to look annoyed. It was evident to everyone (their father, mother, and himself) that Sasuke had taken on more of their mothers more…"merciful" qualities. But in a realm full of death and disdain it was as much of a warm welcome as their mother had been.

"I am here on behalf of father." Sasuke's ears pricked at the mention of their father and his heart beat quickened in anticipation of what his father had in store for him.

"And what does the great 'Lord of the Underworld' want of me?" Sasuke turned back into his room and went into the walk-in closet.

"Father wants you to go up to the human world and watch the girl."

"You mean that mortal girl that he randomly took interest in all of a sudden?!" Sasuke called from inside the closet.

"Yes. You are to observe her character and report back on your findings. A simple reconnaissance mission." Itachi walked into the bedroom, closing and locking the door as he did so, and sat on Sasuke's plush king sized bed. "I think, Sasuke, that this is an opportune moment for you to prove your worth to father."

Itachi looked up as Sasuke came from out of the closet dressed in a pair of black pants and a navy shirt. The scowl was gone and in its place an overly confident smirk. He walked past Itachi, grabbing his cloak from the foot of his bed as he made his way to bedroom door.

Sasuke unlocked the door and with a final glance at his brother replied with a smirk, "What's so hard about watching some mortal brat?" and left.

Itachi shook his head and thought, _"Foolish little brother."_

* * *

**lol Sorry about that. Consider that my trick for Halloween. I wonder what the treat will be...? Oh yeah! For those who really enjoyed my other story, "Together Forever" I've decided that I'm going to continue the story because of how many requests there were. So keep a look out for updates on that. :) HA! That can be the treat! I'm so awesome :3**


	4. Chapter 4: A Rare Encounter

**Alright everybody, here's the 4th chapter. I already know some of you (if not all) will be pretty pissed at me afterwards but oh well. All I can do as the author is write the story and let it go whatever way it wants to go. That being said, please enjoy.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Hinata entered the clearing by the stream and was relieved to find that no one else was there. That meant she was free to partake in one of her favorite pastimes, playing in the stream nude. After one last check to make sure absolutely no one was around, Hinata stripped and eased herself into the cool waters of the crystal clear stream.

From the information given to Sasuke, the girl had last been seen going into the woods by her house. _"I don't get why Father couldn't just get the damned servants to do this."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he made his way through the copious trees, holding on to his cloak as tight as he could. It seemed as if the trees were reaching out for him, trying to stop him from going any further into the woods. But Sasuke wouldn't stop. The deeper into the woods he went the less dense the trees became. By the time he was able to simply walk around the forest without having to climb over fallen trees, duck under thick hanging tree branches, and not have to wrestle his way out of the tight grip of a tree, his cloak had been torn in several places and there were a few scratches on his arms. As Sasuke leaned against a tree, trying to find his bearings, he could hear the faint sound of running water. Deciding that the stream would make a better resting spot then the decaying tree beside him, and because he hadn't spotted the girl yet, Sasuke hurried toward the welcoming sound.

As Sasuke neared the stream he heard the sound of water splashing accompanied by laughter. Not wanting to disturb whomever was there, and because he wasn't really fond of people – especially mortals, Sasuke decided to move farther downstream. Unfortunately, as he continued walking, Sasuke tripped over a protruding tree root and fell into a bush. Sasuke struggled to get free but the more he struggled the more entangled his cloak became in the bush.

"The fuck?!" Sasuke yelled, anger and frustration getting the best of him. Instantly, the splashing and laughing stopped and a shy timid voice was heard calling, "Is s-someone there?" Sasuke froze, all thoughts leaving his mind. Then he heard the soft thud of wet feet against grass coming his way.

Hinata quickly grabbed her dress from off of the nearby rocks and got dressed. "Hello?" she called out again, as she finished tying the sash around her waist. She looked into the trees, watching intently for any sign of movement. _"That's strange,"_ Hinata thought as nothing but the movements of the forest animals caught her eye. She moved into the trees, checking to make sure that she was truly alone. It was such a lovely day and she would hate to leave the cool running waters of the stream just because of a rabbit or a deer.

As Hinata walked farther along the tree line she heard another rustle coming from a thicket very close by, followed by a low "Shit!"

Fear filled her at the thought of someone actually hiding in the bushes to peep at her, but that was quickly replaced with annoyance (because Hinata never gets mad at anyone, even peepers) and she was determined to show said peeper that she wasn't one to be messed with. Picking up a fallen tree branch that was sturdy enough to be a walking stick Hinata moved quietly and swiftly, creeping up on the overgrown bushes that she had heard the noises coming from. On the count of three she jabbed the stick into the bush.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" cried out a hurt male voice. Hinata, using the stick, moved part of the bush aside and, much to her dismay couldn't stop the giggles that managed to escape her mouth. The man inside the thicket was trapped, to say the least. Twigs and leaves were all throughout his black hair and his clothes had become snagged on the branches. The man looked up at her, a scowl plastered on his face.

"What's so damn funny?!" Sasuke snorted, ashamed of being found in such an embarrassing position, and by a girl no less!

"I'm *giggle* sorry. It's just that *giggle* I heard a noise and decided to check it out…. I didn't think I would find *giggle* a guy tangled in the bushes." Hinata extended the stick for the man to grab. He swatted the stick away, his pride too great and his manliness degrading with each minute that passed by with him in such an embarrassing position.

Hinata stepped back and watched as the man untangled himself from the many branches of the bush. Only when he was standing did Hinata talk again.

"My name is Hinata. What's yours?"

The man looked Hinata in the eyes. She noted how grimly dark they were. Like that of volcanic rock. He had a strong jaw line and lips held taut, still in a scowl. If he didn't have that look on his face Hinata would have considered him more handsome and breathtaking then Adonis himself.

"Sasuke." Was what he told her, indifference laced in each letter. For a moment all was silent. In that time Sasuke eyed Hinata up and down, taking in the person before him. For a mortal she really was beautiful. Her hair was wet from being in the stream and her dress clung to her body accentuating every curve imaginable on a woman.

Wanting to diffuse the tension that was rapidly building between them, Hinata cleared her throat and spoke again, "Well 'Sasuke,' can you tell me for what reason you were doing in the forest? It can't be to spy on poor delicate maidens, can it?"

"How dare you! What kind of man do you take me for?!"

"The peeping kind, that's who!"

"I'll have you know, Hinata that I am…." Sasuke trailed off as realization hit him. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"This can't be…. You're the one?!" Sasuke looked Hinata up and down again as he circled her, like a hawk to its prey.

"And what e-exactly does that mean?!" Hinata retorted, her nerve slowly leaving her as Sasuke circled around her.

"Well… It's just that… Other than your body, I can't find anything else appealing about you." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke went over to a nearby tree and casually leaned against it, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as if in deep concentration.

"You heard me… You're plain. Boring. A total waste of time."

Hinata had had enough. From the very start this guy had been nothing but rude to her and not only had she done nothing wrong, but he didn't know anything about her to go around making such Ludacris accusations! Before rational thought could get the best of her, Hinata stormed up to Sasuke and slapped him hard across the face.

Time seemed to stand still as both took in the sudden turn of events. Sasuke looked at Hinata, cupping his cheek as he did so, with such malice that a chill ran through her spine. Hinata backed up a few paces, "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I don't k-know w-why I did that."

Sasuke advanced towards her. At one point it looked as if his eyes had turned red, but Hinata shook that off as just fear causing her to see things.

Finally backed into a tree, Hinata prayed to the gods to have mercy on her. "You little bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with me." Sasuke snarled out as he grabbed hold of both her wrists with one hand and pinned his body against hers to the tree. Right when he brought his other hand up to strike, a voice echoed in Sasuke's head, _"Foolish little brother. Remember your objective."_

Sasuke eyed Hinata, thinking whether or not he could get away with hurting her. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with the shit that his old man would give him, he let her go and stepped back. Hinata fell to her knees, silent tears running down her face.

"Count yourself lucky, girl. People who insult me don't live to talk about it." Sasuke scoffed. Hinata lowered her head to hide her tears. "Pathetic girl."

Hinata looked up as a gust of wind blew past her and Sasuke was gone.

* * *

***cowers behind a chair* Let me just say, before everyone gets mad, that I had not intended for this kind of development to happen between the two, especially so early, but like I said the story does what it wants. Review/flame all forms of opinions are welcomed with open arms. **


	5. Chapter 5: Like Father, Like Son

**Hey everybody! Sorry for such a late update. I've been busy with blah, blah, blah. Here's the chapter :)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Welcome back, Prince Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke had returned home after his "incident" with the mortal girl, Hinata. Oh how it had irked him that he couldn't end her life right then and there. Why his father didn't just dispose of her was a mystery to him.

As Sasuke walked through the corridors heading towards the training fields so he could let off a little steam, one of his father's advisors came running up to him.

"Prince Sasuke! Lord Fugaku has ordered that at your arrial you are to go and see him."

Sasuke stopped and withheld an annoyed sign, _"Five minutes I'm in and the old man already knows?"_ ….. "Very well. Where is he?"

"He is in the throne room. I shall escort you."

"No." Sasuke retorted, brushing past the advisor, "This matter is of no concern to the likes of you."

The advisor stared at Sasuke's retreating back aghast.

* * *

**Up on Mount Olympus...**

Laughter echoed all around. Every god and their family (well almost every god) were celebrating. It was a glorious day indeed for today was Naruto's, son of the great god Minato, birthday. Although the boy was just turning 24 the gods could never turn down a reason to party.

Wine of the finest grapes brought by Dionysus filled every golden cup. Meats of the best boars, cows, quail, and other fine fame were piled high on golden plates, courtesy of Artemis. And the best of breads were passed around, made from the best harvested grains that Demeter could grow. It was truly a celebration fit for the gods.

Realizing that there would never really be a chance to speak, Minato stood up from his throne on high and raised his hands. Instantly, everyone was quiet eager to hear him speak.

"Welcome friends!" The great Minato called out warmly. "Thank you all for coming to my son's birthday celebration. And thank you just as much for all of your wonderful gifts. I'm sure my son would like to thank you on his behalf as well. Naruto?"

Minutes passed and no one stepped forward. Everyone looked around and whispered among themselves. Minato simply shook his head, smiling to himself, and said, "I apologize for my son's absence. Please do not let it deter you from enjoying this day to its fullest!"

"TO NARUTO!" was the reply of the other gods and laughter once again echoed among the clouds.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Happy birthday Naruto!" A woman with fiery red hair jeered as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said, hugging her back. Naruto's mother, eventually, let go of her son and took a few steps back to examine him.

He definitely was a spitting image of his father. Bright golden yellow hair like that of the midday sun, skin as tan as the freshest grains of barley, and a will to never give up just as strong and influential as his fathers. The only thing that it seemed Naruto had inherited from Kushina was her warm and caring nature. Regardless of whatever traits he possessed, however, she would love him unconditionally.

"So mom, what's for lunch?" Naruto asked going over to the clay oven.

"Now, now Naruto. It's a surprise. And I think you would be more interested in what I've got planned for dinner anyway." Naruto looked at his mother and smiled. He could pretty much guess what she had in store. _"Salted cod."_

"Alright mom. You win. I'll wait."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Naruto chimed, walking towards the door.

* * *

**Back in the Underworld…**

Sasuke stood in front of his father, who was seated comfortably on his dark obsidian throne.

"So Sasuke, what do you have to report to me" Fugaku inquired.

"Well father – "

"You will address me as 'my Lord!' Do I make myself clear?!" Fugaku spat at Sasuke.

"Yes…_my Lord._"

"Very good. Now continue."

Sasuke took a deep breath to ease the disdain he felt towards his father and continued, "My Lord, from what I…observed, the mortal girl known as Hinata is nothing special."

"I have already reached this conclusion on my own. Tell me something of importance. Did you see any darkness in the girl?"

Sasuke thought. While their encounter had not been the best (his cheek still stung and was a little red) the girl still radiated an aura of innocence. "No my Lord. From what I could see and feel, there is no darkness within her heart."

"DAMN!" Fugaku shouted standing form his throne. He began to pace in front of the chair. Sasuke knew his father was not one to worry, let alone pace. Obviously this was more important than he was led to believe.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold to ask… Why are you so interested in the girl anyway? If the great Lord of the Underworld can see that there's nothing special about her then why waste your time bothering with her?"

Fugaku stopped his pacing and looked at his youngest son with dark, cold, emotionless eyes. Sasuke shrank into himself, all too familiar with that look.

"The reason I bother with the girl is because Apollo has predicted that she will be what dictates the rise or fall of my kingdom!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "How can that be?! She's nothing but a pathetic mortal! There's no way – "

"SILENCE!" Fugaku yelled out causing the pillars of the throne room to shake. "I know what you're thinking Sasuke and the answer is 'no.' I cannot kill the girl, the Fates have already forbidden me to do so. Therefore, I must somehow plant the seed of darkness in her heart and convince her to come to me. I **WILL** beat Minato, and I **WILL** rule Olympus!"

Fugaku sat back on his throne, exhaustion evident in his movements but not his face. Sasuke thought back to his brothers words, _"I think, Sasuke, that this is an opportune moment for you to prove your worth to father."_ Without further thought, Sasuke spoke.

"I will do it my Lord." Fugaku looked up.

"Do what?" Fugaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will corrupt the girl and bring her to you."

"Really? And how do you expect to accomplish this? I would think this a task better suited for your brother."

"Do not worry my Lord. She is nothing but a meet woman and I have my ways of dealing with them." Sasuke smirked, and then bowed dismissing himself.

Fugaku looked at the retreating form of his son. _"Maybe he's more like me than I thought."_

* * *

**So now we have some development in the story. Leave it to Naruto to not show up to his own birthday party. I'll try to update like I used to. Classes are almost over so I shouldn't be swamped anymore. Well that's all. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Your New Neighbor

**Shout outs to for always reviewing and telling it like it is. Those are the kinds of reviews I look forward to the most. And thanks to everyone else who reviews and favs my stories. **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto opened the front door of his mother's home to see who it was knocking on the door and was greeted with a smiling Hinata.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" she stumbled out.

"Oh man! Thanks Hinata! How did you know I was here?!"

Hinata smiled at him and blushed, "I didn't. I came to drop my present off. I never expected you to be here."

"Present?" Naruto looked Hinata up and down expecting to see some kind of unusual bulge somewhere, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Where?"

Hinata blushed and started poking her index fingers together. "W-Well…as you know, my mom and I aren't exactly the richest family," at this Naruto's face saddened, "but I managed to save up enough coins to buy this for you." From out of one of the folds of her dress Hinata took out a small brown leather pouch no bigger than a coin purse.

Naruto gingerly took the pouch from Hinata, his mother at his side, anxious to see what was inside. He untied the draw string and turned the contents of the pouch out into the palm of his hand. A brilliantly blue crystal tumbled out into his hand. Naruto held the crystal up to the sunlight. His mother "oohed" and "aahed" and Naruto grinned down at Hinata and thanked her.

"Thank you very much, Hinata, but there's no way I can accept this. This must have cost a fortune." Naruto started, trying to hand the crystal back to Hinata, his mom frowning in the background.

Hinata waved her hands in front of her frantically while explaining, "No! No! Actually, the man who sold it to me gave it to me for really cheap claiming that it was a 'good luck charm that wards off evil.' And I was just thinking that after what happened last year, it might come in handy." Hinata blushed and took to staring at the ground.

Right as Hinata was memorizing every grain of dirt Naruto scooped her up into a bear hug and proclaimed, "Hinata, this is the best birthday present ever!" By the time he had finished his sentence she was pomegranate red, passed out in his arms.

"Naruto! What did you do this time?!" screamed his mother.

"I-I don't know!"

"Well, just lay her down on my bed until she comes through."

Naruto chuckled, "Alright mom" and disappeared down a hall leading to the bedrooms.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"I don't see how the mortals do it. I'm actually supposed to live in this…this…this _shack_?!" Sasuke fumed as he walked around his new "home." To anybody else it would have been a dream come true, a four bedroom home with fenced in yard, garden, and indoor bath. But for the Prince of the Underworld it was like living in the servants' quarters.

"To think I've been reduced to such a standard of living because of some mortal woman." Sasuke scoffed standing in the front yard of the house, examining the world around him. The breeze that blew past his was foreign to say the least. The fresh crispness of the air tickled his nose and the many colors that danced in the sky (for the sun had started to set) made the trees, grass, clouds, and everything else around him ethereal.

Sasuke looked down the hill that his new house had been built on and had a clear view of Hinata's house, _"I think I'll go pay my new neighbors a visit."_

* * *

Hinata thanked Kushina and Naruto for the 8th time for taking care of her after she passed out and waved good bye as she started down the dirt road, heading home. The sun was just about gone, leaving streaks of purple in the dark blue sky that remained. This time of day was Hinata's favorite. It was the time when the earth and all its inhabitants were settling down, preparing for bed, and when peace and tranquility washed over the land.

A few minutes later, Hinata saw her house come into view. Light poured from the windows and Hinata couldn't be happier to be home. She picked up her pace as she got closer and a smile spread on her face once she caught the scent of cinnamon wafting form the windows. Hinata pushed the door open and froze.

"Oh, Hinata! You're home! I was starting to worry." Hinata's mother, who was sitting down at their little table, got up and went over to her frozen daughter, "Are you alright dear?" she asked worried.

It took her a few seconds to snap out of her stupor but Hinata shook her head "yes" and attempted to talk, "W-Who…um…"

"OH! How rude of me! Hinata, this is Sasuke. He's just moved into the house up on the hill. He came to say 'Hello."

Sasuke stood up from his place at the table and walked over to Hinata. He was dressed in all black and the closer he got the more his scent filled Hinata's nose. He smelled of burning wood mixed with the faintest scent of pomegranate. When he was no more than three feet in front of her, Sasuke stopped and bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand and kissing it lightly, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Hinata was shocked. Something was terribly wrong. This was the guy she had met in the woods the other day. The guy who had been so rude to her and even hurt her! Why was he at her house talking as if they had never seen each other before?

"Hinata!" her mother whispered sharply in her ear, drawing her out of her thoughts, "Hinata, say something."

Hinata retracted her hand and in a rushed tone replied, "Nice to meet you too." Sasuke straightened up, the smirk still there, and went back to sit back down at the table.

"Hinata why don't you keep our guest busy while I finish up dinner?"

"A-Alright." Hinata stammered out, looking at Sasuke. "Why don't I show you the garden Sasuke?"

"No thank you. I'm perfectly content sitting here."

"Oh, I insist." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Don't stay out to long!" Hinata's mother called from her place at the kitchen counter.

Hinata dragged Sasuke around to the back of the house and over to the edge of the forest. Then stopped and turned to face him. "Why are you here?!" she whispered.

"Like Hitomi – "

"Who?" Sasuke eyed Hinata before answering sarcastically, "Hitomi. Your mother."

"I know who she is. Don't speak about my mother so casually."

"Hn. Anyway, I just moved into the house on the hill and came to say 'hi' to my new neighbors. I had no clue you lived there."

Hinata eyed the man in front of her trying desperately to see if what he was saying was true. Finally, unable to see a flaw in his words and no signs that he was lying, Hinata gave a deep sigh in defeat.

"Hinata! Dinner's ready!" her mother called from in the garden.

"Coming!" Hinata looked back at Sasuke and said, "Regardless of your reasons for coming to pay a visit to my home I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my mother and me."

"Ouch. That hurts Hinata."

"Please?"

"No can do." Sasuke winked at Hinata before walking back towards the house, leaving Hinata to follow.

"Will you be eating with us Sasuke?" Hinata's mom asked smiling. "It's been so long since we've had someone other than Naruto over." She laughed.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke asked, accidently letting his surprise show.

"Do you know him?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was silent, _"Why is he here?"_

"Sasuke?" Hinata said, worry evident in her voice. _"Oh no! What if Naruto's in trouble?"_

"I have to go." Sasuke turned his back on the two violet haired women without another word and started walking back towards his house.

"Oh my. Well there's always next time. I think he likes you Hinata." Hinata's mother said giggling as she went back inside. Hinata shook her head at her mother's antics and followed her inside.

"_Dear gods, have mercy on me."_

* * *

**Ok! Let me know what you think. Classes are almost over so I'll be able to focus on my stories more until spring semester starts so expect more updates and progress in the story :) Farewell for now loves.**


	7. Chapter 7: Leave it to Me!

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for such a late update. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and not hate me as much anymore. I hope everyone had a great holiday and has a wonderful new year!**

**I do not own Naruto and [*SPOILER*] after what happened to Neji I don't want to TT^TT**

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Sasuke as he stormed into his temporary "home."

"What is he doing here?!" Sasuke yelled, questioning the walls. "He's a god now! Why is he still living among mortals? And so damn close to that girl?!" Sasuke started pacing in front of his front door. "What if father wasn't the only person Apollo told the prophecy to? I have to let him know about this."

Having made up his mind, Sasuke went to his study and wrote a letter to his father detailing what he had found out. When he was done Sasuke summoned one of his father's many messengers. Instantly, the ink pot tipped over and from the spilled ink emerged a pitch-black raven. Sasuke gave the messenger bird the letter and watched as it sank back into the ink which magically returned itself to the ink pot which stood itself back up. All Sasuke had to do then, was wait….

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Are you sure you have to go Naruto?" his mother asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. They were both out in the front yard of the house. The sky above them was dotted with millions of brightly lit stars and the moon shine bright in its attempt to mimic the sun.

"Yeah. Dad's probably furious with me for not showing up today." Naruto chuckled nervously, imagining the kind of punishment that awaited him.

"Alright. Well….tell you father I said hi and that I said he isn't allowed to be too hard on you. I don't get to see you like I used to after all and it's only normal for a mother to want to spend as much time as she can with her child."

Silence followed Kushina's words as the both of them relished in the comfort of the other. The past year had been hard on both of them but it was days like this one that always made the pain a little more tolerable. Naruto looked up at the stars and then down to his mother who was doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry mom. I mean, it's not like I'm not really gone when you think about it. And I'm always watching over you. Believe it!"

Kushina smiled at her son's attempt to cheer her up. "Thank you Naruto. I promise to do my best and not have you worried about me."

Mother and son shared one final hug. Kushina stepped back and watched as her son transformed. Before her stood a reddish-brown fox, the size of a full grown wolf, with four tails. Kushina smiled and the fox nodded its head then flew up into the heavens.

A lone tear fell as Kushina waved her son goodbye.

* * *

**Back with Sasuke…**

"The hell is taking him so long?!" Sasuke was no pacing his study, anxiously awaiting his father's reply. Ten minutes had passed since the messenger crow had left and every minute that ticked past Sasuke grew more and more restless.

Right when Sasuke sat down in his chair thick tarry goo started seeping through the floor boards. Up out of the sticky goo rose the crow, a scroll held tight in its beak. "It's about damn time!" Sasuke barked at the crow snatching the scroll out of its beak and dispelling the messenger.

Sasuke undid the black ribbon that held the scroll shut and unraveled the parchment. Four simple words had been scratched, or perhaps_**burned**_, onto the parchment,

"Do **whatever** it takes"

"Che! Like I didn't already know that." Sasuke balled up the paper and set it ablaze. "Whatever it takes, huh?" A sinister smirk played on Sasuke's lips, "This just might turn out to be fun."

* * *

**On Mt. Olympus…**

The four tailed fox landed softly on the granite flooring, desperate not to be noticed by the wrong people. Naruto transformed back into his original form and quietly crept through the open halls of Mount Olympus. The last thing he needed was to be found sneaking around, especially not by Dionysus. Everyone knew that if you wanted to keep something a secret you should never let him find out. Being the god of wine, food, and partying meant that, more than likely, whenever you saw him he would be drunk off of his own specially made wine. In other words, he never shut up!

Naruto crept quietly through the halls. He didn't want what happened to Prometheus to happen to him. Poor guy thought he could tell Dionysus about what he had done for mankind, now he was chained to a rock getting his kidneys eaten over and over for the rest of eternity. Naruto turned down a hall that led to the center of Mount Olympus.

"Hey there oh, 'Mighty Hero" Called a cheerful voice form behind him. Naruto slowly turned around; afraid of whom the god was that had found him. He sighed in relief as he took in the features of the man before him knowing instantly that he had nothing to worry about. Spikey grey hair that looked like it had been blown to the side. All of his face covered, except for his right eye, by a scarf.

"Kakashi… It's only you." Naruto sighed.

"Aw, that's a hurtful thing to say Naruto." Kakashi said, feigning hurt.

"Sorry Kakashi. It's just that I thought it might have been some really important god, ya know?" Kakashi's one visible eye twitched in annoyance, which went unnoticed by Naruto. "Well if you don't have anything you need to tell me Kakashi, I'm trying to find my father so I'll talk to you later." Naruto turned to leave.

"If you're looking for your father, he's on the west side of the mountain. But I th – "

"Thanks Kakashi!" Naruto yelled back, already half way down the hall.

Kakashi shook his head, "Glad I don't have kids."

As Naruto rounded a corner he could make out the sound of two hushed voices. One calm and serene, obviously belonging to his father, and the other one aggravated with a hint of worry. Naruto crept closer to the voices and peered around from behind one of the columns to see who his father was talking to in such a private setting. He was shocked to see the usually stoic Hiashi, god of the seas, with a worried look on his face.

Naruto strained his ears to hear what the two gods were talking about, "I did not know of the child's existence until today…."

"It's fine Hiashi but if what Apollo says is true, which it usually is, then the child is in trouble."

"You mean WE'RE in trouble Minato."

"The child is the one in true danger. Fugaku will do whatever it takes to get his hands on that child."

"I can always just have the child killed."

"No. No matter how grave the situation may become that child is still of your blood. As a parent it is your duty to protect your children."

"But Minato –!"

"Do not worry my friend. I shall have Naruto protect the child… What do you say…Naruto?" Minato turned around and looked at the column that Naruto was hiding behind. He should have known that his father would have sensed him.

Naruto stepped out from behind the column, a confident grin on his face, "Just leave it to me father. Believe it!"

* * *

**That was crazy! I mean...who was expecting THAT?! Naruto has no clue what's in store for him and Sasuke on his own is just scary. *shivers* **

**Bonus Round: Tell me which Greek god or goddess each character represents (not all of them represent someone) and who your favorite Greek god or goddess is and why. The first three people to get it right will get to guest star in an upcoming chapter ;D**

**Toodles lovelies 3**


	8. Chapter 8: The Love of a Mother

**Hey everybody! Sorry for such a late update (ha! That rhymed :P) Anyway...a lot of stuff happened these last few months that prevented me from updating but I was able to at least write. I hope I didn't lose too many readers :/**

**I do NOT own Naruto! But please enjoy the story anyway! :D**

* * *

Chap 8: The Love of a Mother

It was another monotonous day in the Underworld. Itachi was off somewhere training, as usual, and Fugaku was, once again, watching his wife as she tended to her tiny garden. Oh how he detested the garden; but he was willing to put up with anything when it came to making Mikoto happy.

"Sweetheart?" Fugaku cringed - ever so slightly - at being called so endearingly, out in the open for the servants to see and hear. He **did** have a reputation to uphold after all.

"Yes?" came his quick and clipped answer.

Mikoto bent over, pretending to smell the petunias that were coming into bloom, and giggled quietly to herself. Oh how she loved teasing her husband. She straightened up and looked over at Fugaku, a more serious expression on her face. "Where's Sasuke?"

Fugaku looked away and gave a simple reply, "He's on a mission in the mortal world."

"What for?" Mikoto asked as she got up from her place on the ground. She dusted what little dirt had managed to cling to her off, and walked over to her husband. Fugaku turned back to his wife and tried to give her a reassuring look, "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous."

"Yes, but, how long will he be gone? I wanted to say goodbye before I have to leave to go visit my mother." Mikoto pouted. Fugaku cursed inwardly at how adorable his wife looked.

"Must you go?" He asked, fighting his own urge to pout like a child not getting its way.

"Of course I do! Can't you tell how happy she is that I'll be returning? She's already blessed the mortals with beautiful weather and bountiful crops a month early."

"But every year Mikoto?! She makes it seem as if she's trying to save you from some horrible fate!"

Mikoto took her husband's hands in her own. While his were big, strong, and rough from constant training, hers were as soft and delicate as the petals of the very flowers that they cared for. "I'm sorry dear. Really I am. If I could, I would stay here with you, Itachi, and Sasuke forever. All of us together, happy." She smiled sadly at her husband. "But I can't, my mother just won't listen to me, no matter what I tell her."

Fugaku looked at his wife. Her eyes were misted over with tears that threatened to fall. He knew this was a touchy subject for her, but hell! It was touchy for him as well…only he would never tell her that. He heaved a deep sigh and wrapped a protective arm around the petite woman who, for some unknown reason, had chosen to love him, "…very well. But, I still can't stand her. Worse than Aries she is."

Mikoto giggled, "Be nice."

"Hn….only for you… No one else."

* * *

On Mt. Olympus

Naruto walked through one of the many lush gardens of Olympus with his father. After Naruto was found eavesdropping and then agreed to protect the "Child of Prophecy" Hiashi had mumbled a, "Pathetic waste of time," under his breath and then stormed off.

"So, Naruto? Do you really feel up to the task of protecting the 'Child of Prophecy?"

Naruto looked over at his father, noticing the slight slump he possessed as he walked, as if exhausted, and replied confidently, "Yes father. I-I mean, Lord Minato."

Minato laughed heartily at his son, "Naruto, you must know by now that there is no need to address me so formally. After all, your mother, who is a mortal, has no qualms about calling me by name (_or idiot when she's mad. Come to think of it, she'll even hit me if she's __**really**__ mad. It's like she doesn't know who I am or what I can do?_)

"Uh….father?"

"Huh...? Oh yes!" Minato quickly snapped himself out of his day dream. "The 'Child of Prophecy."

"Who is the 'Child' anyway?" Naruto asked his father. "I mean, for them to have such a title would mean that they're really, really, really, super powerful right?!" Naruto exclaimed - anticipation and excitement getting the best of him.

"Calm down Naruto. It's actually not what you think."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his father confused.

"Indeed the 'Child of Prophecy' is powerful but not in a physical way, like you're thinking…. The power that the 'Child' possesses is something rare that only a few people - those that have lived, are living, and have yet to be – come to possess."

"Wow…. What is it? It must be really great if only a few people have it."

"Yes. It's **very **powerful." Minato walked into a field of daisies. "Naruto tell me, do you understand the voice of the flowers?"

"What?! Of course not! Flowers don't talk!"

Minato bent down and plucked two daisies from the warm earth. "No, flowers don't talk but that is because they have evolved to the point where words are useless to them."

Naruto stared at his father dumbstruck, "Huh?"

"It's not every day you come across someone with all the traits of a daisy*," Minato turned to his son and handed him a white colored flower, "but it's even rarer, my son, to find someone who possesses the qualities of a _pink_ daisy." Minato hands Naruto a light pink flower and smiles lovingly at it.

Naruto stands there staring at the two flowers in his hands, "…..I don't get it."

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Minato took the flowers from Naruto and attempted to explain it all to his son in a way that even _**he **_could understand. "What do you think of when you see the color white?"

"Uhhh…clouds?" Minato stared at his son and thought, _No doubt about it. He inherited my slowness._

"You know what Naruto…..let's just forget the whole thing."

"Bu-"

"It's ok. You'll learn when you're ready. Now, as for protecting the 'Child."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, having completely forgotten about their previous topic.

"How much of my conversation with Hiashi did you hear?"

"Hm…I came in somewhere around Hiashi saying something about 'not knowing of the 'Child's' existence' and that he 'could always have the 'Child' killed." Naruto shivered at the thought of someone killing their own child. "He can't really kill them….can he?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I have already explained to Hiashi that the **Fates have forbidden the murder of the 'Child."

"That's good….."

"Yes… So it would seem that you didn't hear very much then." Minato walked until he was at the edge of the gardens. There were no railings enclosing the gardens, instead there was just a drop, like that of a cliff. Minato sat on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling over, and waited for Naruto to join him. The two silently sat there, among some of Demeter's finest flowers, and looked out at the vast land below them that stretched far and wide.

"Let me start off, Naruto, with telling you about Apollo's prophecy." Naruto nodded. "A few days ago, Fugaku, Lord of the Underworld, went to Apollo, demanding that he predict his future. What Apollo saw was the rise and fall of one of our kingdoms."

"Which one?" Naruto interjected.

"Well, that's the problem. No one knows. Apollo couldn't see which kingdom came out victorious because the fate of both kingdoms comes down to the will and desires of one person."

"The Child of Prophecy."

"Correct. Fugaku plans on finding this person and using them to kill me and finally conquer Olympus and rule over all."

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto, please. Calm down."

"But how could he, Fugaku, just use a person like that?! It's just wrong!"

"Trust me, I know how you feel Naruto, but Fugaku's hatred towards me is so great that he is willing to use any and **every** thing at his disposal to be rid of me once and for all. Be it his servants, his army, people he's never met, or even his own family. The only one he won't use is his wife."

Naruto hung his head, his shaggy messy bangs shadowing his eyes, "That's…. That's so terrible. To use your own family?!," Naruto straightened up with renewed fire in his sky blue eyes and in his heart, "Father, I vow to you, on my life, to protect the 'Child of Prophecy.' No matter what. Believe it!"

Minato smiled adoringly at his son. "That's good to hear Naruto."

"So, who is it that I'm going to protect?"

"Fortunately, you already know them."

"I do?"

"Yep. The person you are to protect is our dear, Hinata."

"HUH?!"

"Hahahahah! Yeah, it's Hinata."

"But! But…..she's just a mortal!"

"Actually, she's not."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you really going to keep doing that every time I tell you something?"

"Sorry….."

"…anyway…. Hinata is the daughter of Hiashi, God of the Sea, and his second wife, a sea nymph born of the left over foam that Aphrodite was born from, Hitomi."

"S-So…. Hinata…. Is a GODDESS?!"

"Yes, but her mother, unsure of how Hiashi would react to her bearing him a girl instead of a boy, took Hinata and ran away to the mortal world. It wasn't until Apollo's prediction that Hiashi was made aware of the child."

"Wow. I knew there was something special about Hinata."

"Really now?" Minato asked, nudging Naruto playfully.

"N-Not like that!" Naruto scratched his cheek and blushed, "I just meant that…..you know….. She's really pretty for a-a mortal…is all." He looked up to see his father giving him a sly grin.

"Whatever you say Naruto…..hehehe."

"Can we change the subject please?!"

Minato laughed at how easily embarrassed his son was, "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"Come now, don't be like that. Besides….. There is something special about Hinata, the fate of the world rests on her petite gentle shoulders, and it's up to you to protect her from whatever evils Fugaku sends her way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, but take care to not tell Hinata of her true identity. After talking with Hiashi I can understand Hitomi's desire to hide her."

"Alright. You can leave everything to me!"

Minato stood up and walked over to a tall and abundant ***carnation bush. He eyed each flower, scrutinizing them, looking for the right one. Naruto mimicked his father; getting up from the ground, brushing the nonexistent dirt off of him, and walking over to the same bush. He eyed his father, and the care he took with selecting a flower, and wondered where the sudden fascination with flowers had come from.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"When you go back down, tell your mother that I said, 'Hi,' and give her this for me." Naruto watched as his father plucked a particularly red, almost like blood, flower. Even though he wasn't educated in the "language of flowers," as his father put it, Naruto could still tell that the flower was "special."

"Are you sure? It's red and strange looking! If it were a rose it would be different but it's not. It's not very lady like if you ask me."

"Don't worry. She'll know what it means."

Gingerly taking the flower, Naruto couldn't help but look at the blood red specimen confused; before shrugging his shoulders, giving up any attempt to understand, and finally answering, "Eh….whatever."

* * *

**Alright! That was chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Poor Naruto. I would say that it's because he's a blond but Ino is a blond and that girl is too smart for her own good lol. Oh well. Please R&R. Or not. I'll understand. After all...I'm a big girl. I can handle it! TT^TT I can handle it!**

***In the Language of Flowers, a white Daisy (or a general Daisy – whatever that means) stands for: innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer, and simplicity. And a red Daisy stands for: beauty unknown to the possessor. To make it work in the story I combined both and when you mix red with white…. YOU GET PINK! :D**

****Fates: CLOTHO who spins the Thread of Life, LACHESIS who allots the length of the yarn, and ATROPOS who cuts the Thread of Life. They had power over Zeus and the gods, and even the king of the gods had to accept the decisions of the Fates. Occasionally, however, fate could be manipulated.**

*****In the Language of Flowers, a red Carnation stands for: deep romantic love, passion, "My heart aches for you"**


End file.
